99 days of love
by Fairy.Js
Summary: When Natsu was going to die,he has to find his true love,but hes only got 99 days ,As he finally finds his true love,his life changes forever,it was the only time he knew he liked her
1. Natsu's problem

As Lucy joins the school in Fiore,she meets a lot of friends and nice teachers,the first thing she saw was a fight.

"Get away from me NOW!" Natsu shouted.

"No! and don't even touch me you ugly pink pig," Lisanna shouted back.

"Calm down Natsu and Lisanna..all Natsu did was put water in your bag," explained Juvia.

"Yeh, but all my books are soggy now,ughhhh," complained Lisanna.

"I don't care less, - idiot," Natsu laughed

Natsu and Lisanna walks separate ways and glares and each other when turning back.

"Hay!" Lucy screamed.

"What-"Natsu said putting a dirty look on his face

"What? You bumped into me and now all my books i was holding dropped..." explained Lucy

"Oh i'm REALLY sorry," Natsu said sarcastically,while picking up Lucy's books.

Lucy just grabbed her books and went.

...

"Ugh i hate that idiot Natsu...No wonder why no one likes him," Lucy sighed.

"But he's always got a personality like that-so its kind of mean to say that" Levy looked at Lucy. She was reading a book-,she always finished her work first.

Lucy just sighed again. She got in trouble for talking to Levy "I hate our science teacher..." She whispered to Levy.

It was the last subject and school was over-while Levy and Lucy walked home they started an interesting conversation.

"I think there is something wrong with Natsu,"Levy said while holding her school bag.

"What do you mean Levy?"Lucy asked.

"He's never been like this since you weren't in this school..."Levy replied..

"Really? So your saying he put up an act,just to piss me off?"Lucy said nodding her head left and right.

"Lets spy on him and see what he is up too!" Levy chuckled.

"But what if we get caught?" Lucy complained.

"We won't, trust me,okay?"Levy smiled.

"Okay...tomorrow though.." Lucy begged

"Why?" Levy asked.

"Because its getting late" Lucy spoke "WAIT ...I LIVE TOO FAR FROM HERE...Its gonna take me ages to walk home...usually i walk home as soon as school finishes and i'm still a bit late"Lucy cried.

"Then stay at my house! My mom wont mind at all!"Levy smiled

"Okay!"

...

Lucy and Levy changed for school-today was the last day until Summer they were walking to school,they bumped into a girl holding a camera and wearing a mask..

"Ahhhh!" Lucy screamed.

"Don't worry girls,its just me," said a familiar voice. As the girl took off her mask-they realized it was Juvia.

"Oh sorry Juvia, I didn't mean to scream.."Lucy yelped.

"Its okay,anyway i have too get to school bye guys!" Juvia quivered.

"Wait..why were you wearing a mask Juvia?" Levy asked quietly.

"Umm because i em, you know.." Juvia's voice broke a bit "I'm spying on Gray" she whispered.

"Good too know hehehe" Levy and Lucy looked at each other trying not to show that they were trying to spy on Natsu..

Oh No! god,we have the same personality as JUVIA? Levy and Lucy both thought.

They zoomed to school door and pretended nothing was wrong. They met Natsu on the way

...

"Hey Natsu...I was wondering if anything was wrong these day's,are you at risk?"Lucy asked.

"No..Why...?" Natsu said looking at Lucy.

"Nothing its okay" Lucy was about to go when Natsu grabbed her by her hand.

Levy looked at Natsu and Lucy,her eyes went wide.

"I need you to help me with something.."Natsu asked.

"Why..why whats the matter." Lucy is facing Natsu.

"I dont want to die," Natsu said with his hair blowing around.

"Wha-"Lucy heard the bell of the school "I'm sorry i gotta get to class,see you after school".

"Whats the deal with Natsu?"Levy laughed.

"Em,I think Natsu is really insecure," Lucy said seriously.

"Wait! Your helping Natsu!" Teased Levy

"Wel-"Lucy began

"STOP ALWAYS TALKING IN SCIENCE CLASS!" Their science teacher insisted.

RRRiiiinnnnngg!

"Yay Summer holidays is here" smiled Lucy.

"Yehhh-"Levy got interrupted.

"Come with me Lucy," Natsu looked really concerned.

"But-"Levy started

"You said you'll see me after school" Natsu really wasn't in the mood for a smile.

"Yeh,okay! I promise i wont stay for long Levy" Lucy was a little bit wasn't ready for what is going to happen.

"Yeh okay enjoy!" Levy smiled.


	2. Only 54 more days

"What do you want Natsu," Lucy hesitated.

"There's no need to worry just..i want to show you something" Natsu said a little bit shaking.

And then a little demon with red horns popped from behind the bushes.

Sweat dripped down Lucy's cheek.

"This is Demon-Cupis, He is likely to kill me unless-"Natsu was gonna continue when Cupis continued it for him

"Unless he finds true love," Cupis continued "I used to be called Angel-Cupid but,Noo it was boring shooting arrows at people to help them find true love,but now since i am Cupis,I will only give them 2 choices,Choice 1:Die immediately,Choice 2: I'll give you 99 days to find true love-but if you dont find it in these 99 days,i will kill you."

Lucy gulped. She was shivering violently."But how do you know if you found true love," Lucy asked.

"Weelllll that's up too you!" Cupis answered,but first Natsu has to bring the girl up to me and say, this is the girl of my true love,and if it's right his curse will be free!"If wrong he will be killed,meet me here always!"

"How much more days does he have left,"Lucy asked expecting a _99_

 _"_ Only _54_ left,and remember not to tell anyone about me,Unless Natsu thinks she is the true love."Cupis's voice echoed around for a few seconds,then he flew down and disappeared in the ground.

"54?"Lucy whispered.

"HAY! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO FIND TRUE LOVE IN 54 DAYS!"Natsu screamed.

Nothing answered him-but a little girl ran from behind the gates,it was Levy.

"Come on Lucy! Its already been 45 minutes"Levy sighed "Come on lets sleep at my place" Levy smiled and dragging Lucy by her hand.

...

They were in a bunk bed and Levy stuck up her head at Lucy and said "What happened with you and Natsu"

"Nothing," Lucy jumped off her bed and they opened the lamp and sat on the couch.

"Nothing?" Levy asked

"Natsu needs to find true love...Okay I also met this Demon called Cup-," She was talking then she remembered whats the demon said about not telling anyone about him

"Demon cup?"Levy asked a little bit confused.

"Demon Cup-Natsu,"Lucy replied

"Wait Natsu is a demon?" Levy shrieked

"Oh did i say Demon?" Lucy laughed "I was meant to say demount,which means he demount all kind of cups".

"Ohhh okay! Are you gonna meet him tomorrow?"Levy asked.

"Yeh,but you can come this time,i think so anyway"Lucy answered.

"Oooohhh great lets go back to sleep now "Levy smiled.

"Okay!" Lucy was getting tired anyway.

. _.. The next day_

 _"Right there_!"Lucy pointed,he said to meet at this tree" Lucy was confident in what she heard

A black haired guy walked towards the tree and sat down,behind the tree was Juvia holding a camera and recording him.

"Then he's probably Gray" Lucy whispered to Levy.

Gray saw Juvia spying on him and then he shouted and ran away,Juvia followed him.

"Great! Now there will be no one listening to our conversation with Natsu," Lucy smirked

"Ye"Levy looked at Lucy's smirk at got scared because she doesn't usually smirk.

Natsu was walking toward the tree in the park, and then Levy and Lucy also decided to walk in the gates,fancy finding someone that will miss a guy going it the gates that the girls were right beside.

When they both arrived at the tree in the park, Natsu looked as serious as ever, then he said to Lucy and Levy-

"Will either of you like to help me find my true love" Natsu pleased.

Levy stepped away,He looked at Lucy,who was going to step away to join her friend Levy but then...

"Will you please?...Do you guys really want me to die this much?"Natsu began to drip tears "If you don't,i will pick choice 1"

Levy didn't get any of what Natsu was saying,But Lucy did..

"I'm in,i will help you Natsu,i will help you find true love,i won't let you die," Lucy looked at Levy who was shocked and Lucy nodded at her "Its time to realize that we should treat others the way we want to be treated"

Natsu just smiled.


	3. A Sacrifice For Natsu

"What do you mean?...I've always treated people nicely!"Shouted Levy.

"No you haven't,once you were sleepy and you kicked me of my bed because your one was spilled with water," Lucy looked at Natsu who was looking confused and whispering girls are creepy.

"What did you say Natsu!?"Levy was serious.

"He haven't done anything wrong!,all he is doing is keeping himself alive!"Lucy ran away grabbing Natsu by his scarf.

"You won't have anymore friends than me if you ditch me"Levy shouted,but Lucy never came back.

... ( the school now meets at the restaurant beside Fiore)

Lucy has become very popular now since she is friends with Natsu,but Levy is now lonely and has no one to sit with for lunch.

"Hi Levy,i'm sorry about yesterday,i just,i..you know friends fight anyway"Lucy was talking,but she was completely ignored by Levy,who was turned around.

Levy took her lunch and sat on a different table.

"Nice work Lucy! Got her off the table so fast" laughed Gray and Gajeel.

"Ye,okay" Lucy felt really bad about Levy,but she wanted to save someone from dying rather than someone who was just sad.

The restaurant fun was just over...Lucy asked Natsu a few questions but they weren't answerable to Natsu.

"How will we find out your true love?Maybe we shall ask people some questions!Hmm...wait!We cant find your true love in this whole world!it could be anyone!"Lucy frowned and thought.

Natsu frowned and thought. "Maybe we can ask Cupis for a hint!?"Natsu explained,"We can try!he might give a hint to us who she is!"Natsu was happy of his idea.

"Hmm okay but you have to be polite,or else he will never tell us!"Lucy said casually.

... _Lucy and Natsu went through the gates and called Cupis._

 _._

Cupis popped from behind the bushes and said "I see, you have brought a girl!"

"No,we have come to ask if you can give us a hint?"Natsu shivered hoping not to be killed

Cupis but an angry face and said "NO!

"Please..."Lucy begged. "I dont want my friend to die,just one hint..Please?" Lucy poured out pretend tears.

"Ok...,So Natsu,It is a new girl in your school,that's the only hint i will tell you,"Cupis smiled .

"But people move to my school every year,about 100 people move in every year! Sometimes it can be more"Natsu barely took breaks while taking so he began panting at last.

"Hmm maybe ill give you one more hint,actually i won't, i will give you 3 more chances instead..bring up 3 girls,all wrong you die.."Cupis began to fade.

"Wait how much more days do i have? Natsu asked

"52 days left..."Cupis has now disappeared in the ground.

"52...52!That's not enough " Natsu cried.

"Yeh but we can try..."Lucy smiled."We just gotta interview everybody who is new this year!,and ask them some questions."Lucy smirked with the brilliant idea,well she thought it was brilliant anyway.

"Awesome!,We can try!" Natsu was ready for the big day,but he isn't sure about the 52 more days incident.

Until tomorrow!


	4. There's death in the air

"Yaawwwnnnnn!" As Lucy yawned,she looked outside at the trees,the sun shone in her eyes making them sparkly. {I really miss my best friend} thought Lucy

Lucy walked towards her closet,she picked out some outfits that will make her look nice and cute- after all she is gonna help Natsu greet the new girls,she doesn't want to gossiped. She walked out of her house and saw Natsu sitting on the porch.

"Heya Lucy" Natsu looked at Lucy as she took out her notepad and pen.

"Well, hi...but what are you doing here?" Lucy took a deep breath, Natsu has scared the living day lights out of her.

"Isn't it supposed to be nice waiting for your friend?" Natsu smiled, but Lucy was still showing a terrified face.

"Ye,i guess so..." Lucy wiped her terrified face away and managed to show a smile, "Do you wanna get heading to the Fiore restaurant? You wont like to be late" Laughed Lucy.

"Cool,sure...I actually haven't been late to the the restaurant, and i don't want to- so lets get going!" Natsu smiled with his teeth showing and his mouth opened pretty wide.

Lucy also laughed-again. They chit - chatted for a moment,but then they got going at last.

...

"Okay, so the new girls are, Juvia , Evergreen , Wendy , Levy , Mirajane , and Erza," Lucy took down there names on a page of the note book.

"Hmmm... (x) Erza !"

"Why!?" Lucy looked at Natsu who was shivering with fear.

"Just do!" Natsu who was thinking about Erza even started to cry inside.

Lucy (X-ed) Erza, she was sitting in the corner on her own reading a book. Lucy and Natsu walked up to Juvia.

"Hay Juvia!" Lucy greeted.

"Hi Lucy.." Juvia who was sitting with Wendy smiled.

"Do you , like- ,like Natsu" Lucy asked.

"As a friend?" Juvia looked up at Natsu and her eyebrows wiggled into a weird position.

"More than a friend!" Lucy replied.

"Well, Not really!" Juvia whispered, she tried not to offend Natsu.

"Why? Do you think he is like weird or something?" Lucy asked for detail, so maybe if Natsu changed- he will be more attractive and then his true love will actually try speak to him -.-

"WELL MAYBE BECAUSE I LIKE GRAY!" Juvia shot.

"OKAY!" Lucy shot back sarcastically.

Lucy (X-ed) Juvia from the list, leaving Evergreen, Wendy, Levy and Mirajane. Lucy also (X-ed) Levy since she knew she liked Gajeel.

Wendy! Lucy thought

"Hi Wendy" Lucy smiled

"Hi Lucy and Natsu" Wendy was always very polite. She smiled and them asked "Whats wrong?"

"Well do you like Natsu" Lucy asked

"Ye! of course, he is always so nice to me" Wendy smiled at Natsu, but she didn't know Lucy meant by like like.

"Ahh Ha" Natsu who was incredibly dumb, thinks Wendy is his true love !

Lucy sighed and thought {Ugh, does he not get that she meant as a friend!. Anyway she is a kid! Natsu is just a stupid guy!}

Natsu dragged Wendy by her hair and Wendy rolled on the floor, Oh my god! Lucy thought.

...

As they arrived at Cupis, Natsu said "This is the girl of my true love".

"What the hell! Are you constipated? That's clearly a little girl! " Cupis face palmed and took a chance away from Natsu!

Wendy ran away from Cupis and started to cry of fear.

...

It has been a a few weeks now, Natsu who only has 9 more days regret the way he didn't try harder,

Lucy realized that people will die at last, she couldn't do anything to find Natsu's true love that easily.

They have already talked to all the new girls. Natsu even tried Mirajane, he thought she was his true love!

Only 9 days left! and 1 more chance, Natsu could feel the death in the air, but he knew there was still hope!


End file.
